Primogen
A Primogen is the public face of a Pillar clan. If the Primogen of a clan makes a fault, it is considered that the clan as a whole made the same fault, likewise if a member of that clan is found guilty of a crime, the Primogen is usually held at least partially responsible, thus a Primogen is chosen carefully by their clan. A Primogen is given jurisdiction over the entirety of their clan (including bloodlines), in order to make sure that the clan stays in line and is well cared for, having the authority to punish and command the members of their clan as they see fit. If a clan is large enough in a city, the Primogen may name a Whip, who acts for the Primogen in much the same way a Seneschal acts for s Prince. The traditional view of a Primogen is the most powerful member of a clan within a city, and keeps the members of that clan focused and productive, while ensuring they are also adequately prepared for any eventuality. In some clans where there is already an internal power struggle a weaker or expendable individual is placed as Primogen as a frontman, to protect those who wield true power within the clan, others vote on their Primogen, or simple have a popularity contest. Regardless of how the Primogen is chosen, they are the official head of the local members of the clan, and are thus their social standing becomes the social standing of the clan itself. Clever Primogen use the power they hold internally within the clan to establish a power base, once the clan is securely behind them, they use their numbers a political and social bludgeon to increase their standing and push forward their agendas. It should be noted that individuals who are part of a clan, but also hold another office have a slightly different relationship with their Primogen. Such members are wise to give respect to their Primogen, but still have the authority to carry out their official duties regardless of their Primogen’s will, while at the same time Primogen often use their power over the clan, to also gain dominion over clanmates who hold office, thus controlling the power of that office by proxy. It is a very common sight to Primogen and office holder circling each other in social and political arenas, each trying to gain control over the other, and thus their power, sometimes with deadly consequences. Primogen Council The power over their clanmates is not the only responsibility of the Primogen, they are also meant to check the powers of the. Primogen join together into a coalition known as the Primogen council, this council is responsible for informing the Prince of current affairs within their own respective clans, advise the prince in any matter that comes up, and to keep the relationships of the various clans within a city in check. The Primogen council holds two other powers which check those of the Prince. The first of which is to appoint a Master Harpy. The Primogen need a Harpy to keep power over their own clans and to ensure the Prince is held responsible to the Traditions, Boons, and Status. The Second power of the Primogen council is to remove a current Prince. Primogen expend their Noble status in order to perform a kind of vote. At least 4 such status must be used in order to remove a Prince, and other members may use their own status to cancel out the vote of another member, or they may simply abstain. If the vote is successful the Prince must stand down, though the ire of a Prince who is not successfully removed from office is legendary. After a Prince is removed the council votes on who will become the next Prince. If a simple majority (50%) is not reached, then the Seneschal is named Prince. The Primogen council is considered the most powerful body within most cities, able to directly influence the two most powerful offices within a domain, as well as a combined control over the pillar clans of the city. The various members of a council though generally have separate and often opposing goals, so seeing the council band together and make full use of its powers is a rare sight. Primogen of powerful clans, often trying to gain dominance over other weaker clans, to gather their votes into a majority and control this powerful collective, though it is rare for a single Primogen to maintain such control for long, such periods generally lead to unparalleled power within the domain.